1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an insert for a book and, more particularly, to an insert containing a magnifying sheet for use in a book to enable one to read and observe the fine print on the pages of the book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many books, such as phone books, utilize fine print and other indicia. Some people have trouble reading the fine print. Reading glasses or a magnifying glass generally correct this problem. However, in many cases, the reader cannot locate the reading glasses or the magnifying glass when he or she needs it. Further, reading glasses and magnifying glasses are prone to be misplaced. Furthermore, the reading glasses or magnifying glass may be located at a different location from the book. This can be very inconvenient to the reader, for example, if an arthritic reader wants to use a phone book on the first floor of a house and the reading glasses or magnifying glass is on a second floor, it can be very painful and difficult for the reader to climb a flight of steps to get the reading glasses or magnifying glass.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a magnifying aid for use with a book having indicia, such as fine print, that cannot be misplaced and is always in close proximity to the book.